Lunar Pull
by Alrye
Summary: It's a full moon to night and Vegeta's feeling lucky. Will he get the one he wants or will they refuse him in the end? ONESHOT!


The air was thick tonight, it felt wet on his heated skin making him feel even hotter. His sleek dark auburn tail twitched as he looked up at the moon. It was shining brightly and the pull was nearly too strong from the battle hardened warrior. He turned as he looked at the woman who let him live with her.

"Vegeta, it stink in here!" she complained.

"It' called pheromones, Onna... my people attract mates this way. It is the first full moon on the summer solstice." He told her and she seemed to get his meaning and made a face at the heavy stink of his scent.

"I'd help you, but you reek..." she said pinching her nose. "Air out the room will you? Oh and Goten's staying the night with us and is sleeping in Trunks' room."

"And why not let the older brat take care of him?" Vegeta growled, but it was a front to how he really felt for the oldest offspring of Kakarot.

"He's out on a date with with his boyfriend. He told Chi-Chi tonight that he was gay and she kicked him out of the house. He went to his boyfriend's house to cool off and called me to keep Goten the night since Chi-Chi's drinking." Bulma said, sighing as she felt bad for Gohan.

"... Fine. I'll check on the brats before I leave. If I stay here I'll force the first person I come across down and won't stop." He warned her as she nodded.

"Thanks. Mother's keeping an eye on them for me while I go to the dinner party. See you." she left then and Vegeta smirked a little to himself.

'So the prey is finally out in the open... let the hunt begin then...' He thought as he went to take a shower and get ready. He had to be perfect for tonight...

-Night Club; Lunar Rave-

The music was pounding in his ears as he danced to the heavy base, his lithe frame finding it's own rhythm as he twisted and turned in time with the beat. His boyfriend, Sharpener, held his waist and ground hard against him, liking the feel of his tight ass through those skin tight low riders, his baggy shirt hung from one shoulder as his black tank top was exposed from the top. He felt weird tonight.

After he told his mother that he was gay and that he was dating Sharpener, she freaked out and kicked him out saying that she didn't raise a fagot and that she didn't want a disgusting gay around her perfectly normal little Goten. After that she locked him out of the house and he went to his boyfriend's and had called Bulma and told her what had happened and she agreed to keep Goten and assured him her mother had a handle on the boys.

But still all of that happened before he began feeling weird, he was more aware of his inhuman abilities. He could smell the sexual tension in the air, practically taste it, he could hear the vibrations of the voices all around him and he was hyper aware of Sharpener's hands on his body. At first he didn't mind until he winced when Sharpener's hands tried to get in his clothes. He struggled to get free of him without hurting or killing him only to realize that his strength was completely gone.

"Let go of me, Sharpener..." Gohan said. "We agreed on no sex remember!"

"Come on, babe, just this once... You're mom kicked you right, so we can fool around now..."

"Stop! Let go!" Gohan tried to pull free but Sharpener wasn't having it and he grabbed the half Saiyan's hair and yanked him to his body.

"I am sick of waiting1 either you have sex with me or we're through!" Sharpener growled, glaring at Gohan.

Gohan hissed and punched Sharpener in the gut, just be cause he had no strength for some odd reason, didn't mean he didn't know how to defend himself regardless. Gohan quickly got out of the, the chilly night air cooling him off as he walked away from the club. He couldn't believe him!

He wiped his angry tears away as he walked away from the club. The moon was full to night and he felt its calming caress as he kept going. He stopped at a corner, waiting for the light to change as expensive cars drove passed. He sighed again and began crossing when the light changed, but froze, the hairs on the back of his neck and on his tail stood on end a he got a creepy feeling.

Thinking it was his soon to be ex, he floated into the air and took off, ignoring the shocked gasps from drivers that waited for the light. He flew for a while before that creep feeling came back and this time he broke out into a cold sweat. Sharpener couldn't fly and his car was in the repair shop so he instantly knew it wasn't his ex. He chanced as glance behind him and saw nothing. But the presence was there and it was bearing down on him like the gravity in the GR.

He took off again a lot faster this time, cursing himself for being scared of some unknown being, he was a hero of earth, he beat Cell! And he was Saiyaman, no matter how dorky he looked. But still this fear was something more. Who could be here to kill his father if he was dead!

He cried out in shock when he got hit in the back with a Ki blast and he fell to the ground below and hit it fairly hard. Now he remembered why he was running, he couldn't fight fight back. He slowly sat up and winced, his back stung like heck right now. Blinking away tears of pain, he looked for his attacker, but once again he saw nothing.

He jumped hearing something snap on hi left, then again a moment later on his right, but much closer. He got up and began to run, he landed in a forest so he had an advantage here. He rubbed his scent on to trees and bushes, breaking off twigs and small branches to create a false trail before he hide in a bush full off beautiful flowers that were really stinky. After he was sure his scent was covered up he carefully crawled away.

He thought he was Scott free when suddenly a Ki blast hit the floor near his left hand and he spun quickly only to gasp seeing Vegeta sitting on a tree branch, looking down at him.

"V-Vegeta-san... what are you doing!" Gohan gasped and tried to back up, but a third blast hit the tree behind him.

Vegeta growled out lustfully as he saw his prey trapped before him. The moon's pull was stronger now that it was nearly midnight, soon it would be time to fuck the boy into submission beneath him. He smirked as he jumped down, landing gracefully on hi feet and standing up, making sure he was slow and graceful, making sure that the boy saw every twist and pull of his muscles before walking toward him, his tail swaying sensually as his musky scent filled the air around them.

"V-Vegeta-san... W-what's wrong?" Gohan asked again, feeling that Vegeta wasn't himself that night and- and he liked it.

'Now's not the time to act like a horny school girl! But he smells so good, I want to do it...' Gohan blushed and tried to back up and away from Vegeta, but the older male sent another blast at the ground near him, keeping him trapped in that spot.

"You stink..." he finally said as he got within tail's distance of Gohan and quick as a viper he had Gohan pinned into the tree and had his face buried in his hair. "You have that bastard's scent all over you..."

"Wah! What are you- aaah!" He cried out in shock at being bitten on the back of the neck.

He struggled against the sharp teeth biting him as well as getting away from Vegeta. But in his weakened state he couldn't; this fact made angry tears well up in his eyes again and he shoved hard against Vegeta and knocked him off, but not before he felt what Vegeta was holding for him. He looked down at the prince in shock and then took off again, running as fast as he could, which was pretty fast since he use to run from saber tooth tigers when he was a child.

Vegeta growled as he got up; the boy had pushed him off, but for a moment, he felt those delicious globes on his crotch. The feeling sent a shock of pleasure through out his body and he wanted to feel it again. Getting up, he snarled again and scented the air, Gohan was still pretty close by. He laughed because the boy didn't realize pheromones were more powerful than that stink bush he was hiding in. He took off to catch him, this hunt was rather fun.

Gohan dove into the stream, swimming with the current to get to the lake. He poked hi head up to breath a moment before he dove under and swam for shore. As he pulled himself out, he looked around, trying to pick up Vegeta's Ki, but found nothing. He would've been happy if that creepy feeling wasn't back.

He shivered as he ran into the tree line and climbed up onto a branch high above the ground and kept to the shadows of it. He listened and kept watch for anything bigger than a wolf to move passed him.

'What is going on... Vegeta-san's acting really weird...' he thought as he watched the floor and sky, looking for his pursuer. 'How'd he know I was with Sharpener? No one knows I'm gay except for Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma. And mom...'

"Here you are..."

Gohan screamed in shock and fell out of the tree, but before he could hit the ground, he was caught by the ankle and held in the air. He looked up to see Vegeta and gasped. He tried to wriggle free, even kicking at his hand to get him to let him go.

"Hn." Vegeta pulled up and caught his waist and growled darkly in his ear as he jumped out of the tree. "I've caught you..."

"Like hell you did!" Gohan yelled and punched him in the face, Vegeta let him g and rubbed his cheek where Gohan had hit him.

"Mmm... so the Moon's affected you as well..."

"W-What do you mean!"

"You're as weak as the woman... you can't even summon Ki to throw at me."

Gohan's cheeks burned with anger and he lunged at Vegeta, punching away at him, but the older Saiyan rolled them over so he was pinning Gohan to the floor and bit at his neck.

"Get off of me!"

"No."

"Vegeta-san! Get off!" Gohan wailed, trying and failing to get away from the stronger male.

Vegeta growled as he got sick of the boy's protests and slammed his mouth onto his, bruising their lips in the process as he forced his tongue into the compliant mouth and mapped out every inch of it before he began molesting the boy's tongue with his own. Gohan struggled more, trying to twist his hands free and shake Vegeta off of him, but the man's skilled mouth was raping his mind of all logical thought.

Sensing that Gohan's struggles were dying down, Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and smirked as he kissed those swollen lips lightly and growled low as Gohan whined and turned his head away.

"Why so shy? I'm is this your first time?"

"G-Get off! I have a boyfriend!"

"I saw your fight... I know you broke up with him... Good thing too, I'd have killed him and taken you anyway." Vegeta growled against his ear, licking the sensitive shell and nipping the ear lobe as Gohan moaned softly.

"Y-You followed me!"

"Of course... you're the only one suitable for a prince." Vegeta said.

That made Gohan made, he, wrapped his tail over Vegeta's and yanked on it. The sharp pain that shot up Vegeta's back and he hissed in pain, letting go of Gohan's to pry his tail free, but Gohan yanked himself free of the older Saiyan and tried to get away again.

"I am not some whore! I will not bend!"

"I never said you were a whore... you're too refined to lay on your back and accept it..." Vegeta growled out, getting up and stalking Gohan. "No, no... you're better suited for my mate... You're smart, powerful and you're beautiful."

Gohan blushed at the complements, but still he kept up this small dance of theirs. He stepped back and to the side as Vegeta followed him. They circled around and when Vegeta thought he had an opening he dove at the retreating Saiyan, Gohan spun out of the way and tried to get away, but Vegeta was up and on his back in a second. His teeth digging into his neck and making him bleed as his hands held his throat and tail in a firm grip a warning that he could easily hurt him.

Gohan whimpered and whined as the pain in the back of his neck felt even worse, before Vegeta pulled away and began licking the wound he left behind. As soon as he cleaned up the blood, he kissed the wound and purred against Gohan's neck, nuzzling him softly. Gohan shied away from him, whimpers and soft cries leaving his lips as he was scared of what Vegeta was doing.

"S-stop... please..." He begged, trying to protect himself, but Vegeta held him firmly and growled against his ear. "Why?"

"... because you're precious to me..." Vegeta whispered in his ear.

Gohan froze in shock. D-did- did he hear that right? Vegeta liked him?

Vegeta took advantage of Gohan's lack of response and quickly pull their pants down to their knees and got Gohan in to position before he pressed the tip of his erection to the wet entrance. One thing Vegeta liked about the moon's pull, it selected who was dominant and who was submissive. The winking hole was begging to be filled, but he wanted to wait.

He kissed along Gohan's neck, nipping softly at the mate claim he left on the back of the boy's neck. He felt the boy's body react, the near violent shiver as he moved himself so he offered more to him to claim. He whimpered softly, slowly he turned to look at Vegeta and blushed brightly ask he asked:

"Why... why am I- why am I-?"

"Precious? You're the only one in this galaxy to have wormed your way into my heart... You don't try to change me... You saved me from Frieza and from Cell." Vegeta said, all the while kissing his neck and shoulders and what he could of his face. "I never said anything before because you were still a child... but I have want you for a while."

"...B-but-"

"Stop thinking and just enjoy this... feel me as deeply as you can..." Vegeta growled as he pushed into Gohan.

It hurt for a moment, but that dulled down as his body seemed to register was inside him now and was pulling it in, and trying to lock it into place. Vegeta on the other hand was fading in and out of consciousness, the blinding pleasure of being inside of Gohan was making him faint. The tight hot walls were wet and gripping him so tightly he thought he had melted into the boy's body.

When Vegeta balls deep in Gohan, he slumped forward, his breathing was heavy and shaky, his arms shook with the effort to keep his body from crushing Gohan's to the floor as Gohan gasped, his mind was crackling like thunder as his body temperature hit new heights from as he tired to absorb the feeling of being full.

He moved his hips a little, trying to see if there was any rips or tear, but Vegeta must've taken it as the okay to move because he pulled back a little and thrust in again, hitting something that made Gohan's body lock up as his eye shot open. His body was tingly and it felt good. He thrust back into Vegeta, hoping to feel it again.

Vegeta noticed that Gohan began moving in sync with him and opened his eyes to see what he was up to. He watched his body lock up in pleasure as his tail trembled and the fell limp on his back. He smirked he knew that reaction too well, he found the boy's weak spot. Smirking he moved his hands from the ground to those sinuous hips and held them tightly as he pulled back and yanked Gohan back into him hard, hit the spot with a lot more force and getting a loud scream of pleasure.

Gohan mewled as Vegeta set a new harsh pace, yanking him back to meet his thrusts, the loud slapping of skin on skin made him harder than before as the wet sticky sounds coming from his body made him even hornier. His tail lashed out and hit Vegeta in the face and he gasped.

"Hn..." Vegeta grunted as Gohan's tail kept hitting his nose leaving wave after wave of Gohan's sweet scent in the air.

He growled and moved one hand into Gohan's short spiky hair and pulled his body up against his chest and held him there as he thrust more erratically. Gohan moaned and screamed loudly a whimpers and whines filled int the spaces in between. Gohan's tail curled around his leg as he felt his end coming nearer and nearer.

"V- Vegeta-san! C- Cumming!" He gaped out in warning before he felt Vegeta bite his neck a he gave one last brutal thrust into the tight heat and both of them screamed their releases.

Gohan's body shivered as he felt limp against the strong body behind him, Vegeta growled low as he licked the permanent mark and nuzzled his little mate. He slowly set Gohan down and pulled himself out, shivering at the overly sensitive feel to his cock. He pulled a hand towel out of his back pocket and wiped himself off before he cleaned up Gohan. After he was done he got them dressed and picked up sleeping teen. He growled low and took to the sky...

-The next morning-

Gohan was sleeping soundly until he felt a small weight crash onto his back.

"Gohan, wake up! The sun's up!" called his overly cheerful little brother.

Gohan winced and slowly shifted to rest on his side and looked at Goten.

"Chibi, what are you doing up so early?" he asked. "What are you doing here, I thought you were at Bulma's..."

"Silly, we are at Bulma's! And it's noon!"

"Brat! I told you to leave your brother alone!" Came Vegeta's stern voice.

"Aww, but Vegeta-san, he's been sleeping all morning!"

"You're brother had a rough night last night and needs his rest. Now come to the kitchen so I can serve you and Trunks some lunch..." Vegeta ordered as he grabbed the smaller Saiyan by the pants and picked him up.

Gohan stared in shock at the door as everything from last night came flooding back and he blushed brightly before he tried to get up, only to fall flat on hi face, pain laced up his spine and down his tail, making it impossible to walk at the moment. He crawled into the bathroom and into the shower, he had already been stripped down to his boxers so he ha less to remove as he got the water going and climbed into the shower.

He was embarrassed and unsure of if last night had all been some really messed up dream or a cruel joke on Vegeta's part. As the hot water relaxed him, he couldn't help but begin to feel sleepy again and sank further down into the water. He jerked awake feeling someone picking him up and started struggling, cursing when he was still weak.

"Relax, love..." He froze hearing Vegeta's voice, but it was loving and tender, something that he'd never associate with Vegeta... Ever!

"No! Let go!"

"Shh... It's alright." Vegeta aid softly, his tail curling around Gohan's and stroking it lovingly as Gohan's weak protest died away.

When his mate was more compliant with him, Vegeta got him dried off and into some decent clothes before carrying him down to the kitchen where Goten and Trunks were finishing their lunch.

"Finally up, Gohan?" Trunks asked as he sipped at t cup of juice.

"Yea..."

"Um, Gohan? Where you in Vegeta-san's bed naked?" Goten asked.

"Uhh... Well because- um..." Gohan couldn't think of anything to say to his brother, not without giving him too much details.

"He was there because he's my mate, brat." Vegeta said.

"Eh? But what about that blonde guy, Gohan?"

"... I broke up with him... He tried to hurt me and Vegeta-san protected me." Gohan said and Goten looked between his brother and his best friend's father.

"I don't really get it... But if you're happy then I'm okay with it! I didn't really like that blonde guy anyway, he stared at you butt to much." Goten said.

Gohan choked on his toast as Vegeta broke his own glass out of jealousy. Trunks had been quiet the whole time and finally got up and walked over to Gohan. Vegeta watched his own brat like a hawk, highly defensive of his new mate. Trunks looked Gohan in the face for a while before he hugged him and buried his head in his gut.

"If you're dad's mate, does that make me your son?" He asked.

"I don't know... but if you want ou can think of me as a big brother now." Gohan told him, petting his head.

"No! Trunks is my boyfriend, you can't have him Gohan!" Goten cried grabbing Trunks back to himself and glaring at his brother.

Gohan blinked twice before he started laugh and picked up the two half Saiyans and kissed their heads.

"I won't take him... but it looks we'll have to go get our stuff and move... Mom's not going to like hear that both of her suns are into men." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about the Onna and the Harpy, I already settled things with the both of them." Vegeta said.

Gohan said nothing and they finished lunch in quiet...

Gohan was sitting in one of the inner gardens, he was just thinking. His life had changed so quickly in the expanse of one night. He was kicked out of his house, dumped by his ex because he refused to have sex with him, chased and pretty much raped by Vegeta and now he was tuck living here with the man. As messed up as it sounded, Gohan couldn't help but feel happy about it. He had admired Vegeta from afar, ever since he was a child.

He only wanted to get stronger and prove himself to him, to get his praise at least once, and he did. When he killed Cell, Vegeta said that he was strong, stronger than he ever could be and even apologized to him. He sighed again, looking at the bush to his left, it was odd, it had bright purple leaves and blue vines, the flowers were black on the out side but a soft red inside.

"Saiyan roses..."

He jumped and turned to see Vegeta walk in. He walked over to the bush and plucked a rose from it and placed it in Gohan's hair.

"They are a symbol of eternal love... the brats were wondering where you were."

"Really?" Gohan asked, a soft laugh coming from his lips.

"... And I was worried... I know this is sudden and I didn't even get your consent... but believe me when I say, I love you and the brats with all my heart... We Saiyans have a strong sense of family ties and will protect one another to the end."

"Oh? Is that why you killed Nappa?" Gohan asked.

"He tried to kill you, a defenseless child... I may be evil and a heartless bastard, but I never once hurt a child. When I purged worlds I gave the people a chance to save their children before wiping them out." Vegeta said.

Gohan nodded and pulled the rose from his hair and sniffed it, it had a sweet smell to it, like ginger. Vegeta laughed as he sat down with him on the bench. They twined their tails together as Gohan laid his head on his shoulder. Vegeta wrapped an arm around him and began humming. His voice was deep and soothing, like he was washing away all the negative in his life.

"Vegeta-san?"

"Hn?"

"... I love you too..." Gohan said and fell right to sleep.

Vegeta smirked softly at this and went back to humming, he could hear Trunks and Goten playing in the room across from the garden. He smiled as he began singing a Saiyan song that the dominant must sing to the submissive in order complete their mating. He sang for a while, feeling Gohan's tail curl tighter around his own as he snuggled closer to him, a silent acceptance of their new life as mates. Vegeta couldn't help but be happy. That is until he heard something break.

"BOYS!" he bellowed and got up to go reprimand the mini Saiyans as Gohan sat on the bench laughing to himself...

~FIN~


End file.
